His Dire Consequences
by PPE
Summary: UPDATED! The consequences of his departure were severe. He knew as he watched her, that she wanted nothing to do with him even as he wanted her. AlysxSelendrile
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon's Bait

"Wow, that's a cool tattoo." Came a smooth, masculine voice. Out of reflex, Alys reached up and touched the scar on her left shoulder with her right hand.

"Thanks." She said to the voice behind her, before remembering herself and turning around. It was no surprise to Alys that the voice belonged to a man, boy really.

Unbashfully, Alys looked him up and down. He was a good two heads taller than her with a stylish blue jean jacket and dark green t-shirt underneath it. He wore simple black jeans to match his black toe boots – Alys could smell the iron in them.

The boy's face was boyish, though the five o clock shadow under his chin forced him to look a little more mature. His hair was a messy slop of black silk hair that stood up at odd ends and reached the length of his ears. He had a stud in his right ear and small loop with painted gold underneath it. The left side of his bottom lip was pierced with another loop. It was iron and gold. He smelled of cheap cologne and iron. His eyes were brown – Alys unconsciously relaxed – The boy was human.

From experience, Alys had learned that all fey had unnatural eye color when they appeared in human form. Though most fey were affected by iron, court fey were a little more tolerable of it so Alys couldn't use the metal the boy wore as evidence to prove the boy's humanity.

Alys had lost count of how many fey – unbound and court alike – that had been attracted to her and the unique magical aura surrounding her. She was a human that possessed the Site, but not a mortal and that had drawn them to her. They were drawn if not out of fey curiosity, then contempt or other miscellaneous purposes. Ninety percent of the people that approached her in this day and age, though mostly males- turned out to be fey. It made Alys weary and in response very lonely in her solitude of attracting attention from others. Without Selendrile in her life, she was very vulnerable and prone to attract fey because of that.

It was one of the reasons Alys looked to places like small museums and run down cafes for solitude. The current artistic museum, being the perfect example. It was easy to lose unwanted attention in the vast art galleries and corridors.

She was at the moment, in the museum's main branch studying a copy of St. George and the Dragon. In all honesty, the artist, Raphael – a personal friend that Alys had the privileged of meeting back in the late fifteenth century – did a magnificent job of painting the dragon, if not in the wrong size.

"I don't think I've ever seen a tattoo like yours before. Where'd you get it?" He asked out of curiosity. Alys stiffened for a moment, before reminding herself that this boy was human and of no threat to her.

"Iasi." Alys smiled at the look of confusion on the boy's face.

_'He's so young. He can't be more than twenty five.' _She marveled with a little guilt. Alys wasn't usually one to flirt with someone so many centuries younger than her.

"Where's that?" The boy asked with a sheepish chuckle at his own lack of knowledge.

"In Romania." Alys supplied patiently. The boy's eyes widened considerably.

"Wow. I had no idea..." Looking around in bewilderment as he gathered his thoughts, the boy scratched his head.

"Is it some sort of fad for people in...err Romania to get those kind of tattoos?" The boy asked in a stutter. Alys smiled patiently at him. Ironically, her scar did resemble some sort of a rare tattoo. It made a more reasonable explanation for what it was, in comparison to the old days where everyone thought her scar meant that she was marked with a curse for being a demonic harlot of sorts. It got her into all sorts of trouble.

Vaguely Alys brushed a hand over her scar.

It looked like a million gold vines without any leaves sprouted from four canine fang punctures on her shoulder. The gold vines encircled one another in a strange distorted shape that had no end. The gold glittered with magic in the light.

"No." Alys chuckled lightly.

"It was a gift ...from my ex boyfriend. After we broke up...I just couldn't get it removed..." Alys finished with a grimace. The boy nodded sympathetically, a spark lighting his eyes.

"Well, I can't blame you. That is the prettiest tattoo I've ever seen. It's just, your so young..." The boy flushed at Alys's raised eyebrow and quickly explained.

"Sorry, it's just you _look _so young. You can't be more than what – eighteen or nineteen? I can't believe they let someone your age get a tattoo..." Alys grinned for a moment. Her appearance was that of a teenager. It was true that she hadn't physically aged since Selendrile marked her, which was when she was about seventeen. Her physical appearance had its advantages and disadvantages.

"I'm seventeen and age limits are different in Romania." Alys said with a shrug. The light in a nearby window caught the movement of her shoulder and made her scar shine. Slightly panicked by the unnatural glitter in her scar, Alys looked to the boy to explain, but found him grinning at her instead.

"If I knew how acceptive you were of that, I would have returned sooner." Alys froze when she heard his words, the voice was different now, familiar even. Attentively, the young man reached out his hand and lightly caressed her neck where the mark was. Her skin heated up immediately and as strong magic began to pulse through out Alys's body. It made her dizzy.

"What?!" She hissed angrily, stepping back on impulse. The young man's eyes glazed over.

"I was going to wait." He mumbled, his smiled fading.

"After all, what is time to us?" Alys began to shake her head in denial. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't.

"I was going to introduce myself as Reaven, a newly transferred art student...I was going to slowly get to know you...so that way it would be easier when I told you..." His voice died off with a sigh. Alys stretched out her senses to try and find any magic on him, but she felt none.

"The truth." She finished for him. He nodded in agreement, then brought his brown eyes up to meet hers. He smiled wistfully and then keeping eye contact with her, he removed a pendant hanging around his neck. Almost immediately, Alys felt the blast of powerful magic.

Then, the man's form began to change. His black feathered hair grew to a shoulder length pony tail of light gold. His brown eyes sparked with amethyst lines that quickly over took his iris. His frame and height broadened slightly. His appearance would have been imposing if he didn't immediately bend over with a growl and rip the metal from his face and then proceed to take off his shoes.

Alys stared wide eyed at the spectacle. It was really him...the dragon had returned. As the thought finally clicked in her brain, Alys felt herself turn abruptly around and make a sprint for the door. The magic given to her made her faster than most humans, but before she got three feet away, a hand reached out and engulfed her wrist.

"Alys." The voice started as she began to shake her head.

"Selendrile." She retorted with as much venom as she possibly could.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said slowly, Selendrile grinned at her.

"I've forgotten how over dramatic you humans are." He said. At his words, Alys began to struggle, but to no avail.

"I said, let go!" She turned to him at last and used some magic to try and jolt him enough to release her. But when she sent her magic at him, it simply passed through him unfazed. If anything, Alys felt some of her magic being absorbed.

"I see you've learned to use my magic to your advantage." Selendrile smiled as his grip on Alys's arm loosened slightly.

"You're magic!" Alys demanded in rage. Selendrile remained unaffected by her anger.

"Who do you think gave you the magic to begin with?" Alys had no reply to that and while she pondered an answer, Selendrile took that time to pull her closer to him.

"Let go, I don't need you." She told him quietly when she felt him wrap an arm around her waste. When he answered, his breath was hot on her neck.

"Yes you do." He answered huskily before kissing the mark on her neck. Alys shuddered at the sensation. Encouraged by her response, Selendrile nuzzled her neck lightly.

"But, you left." Alys said, trying desperately to remain focused. Selendrile paused for a moment at her words, before going back to the spot on her neck.

"You left me." She tried again, this time relieved to feel Selendrile withdrawing. Inhaling deeply, she turned around and met his eyes. Imitating her, he sighed.

"I did." He agreed with a nod. Alys noticed with irritation, that he appeared to be completely unfazed by his actions moment ago.

"But I was never far away."

"Why?" She asked in a confused voice. Selendrile shot her an unfathomable look.

"I always planned to return." He answered, easily evading the question.

"Why?" Alys asked again as her memory traced over the many times in the distant past where Selendrile had been just as difficult and impossible.

"I would never leave you." He said seriously. Alys shook her head in denial.

"No." She tried again, squirming in his grasp.

"Yes." He countered, smiling again as his hand came up and grabbed Alys's flailing one.

"I don't understand." She admitted softly. Their fingers laced.

"Then I'll explain it to you." Selendrile replied just as softly and then he guided Alys towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. There is no more. I purposely ended it this way so readers can interpret it any way they want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon's Bait

"Where are we going?" Alys asked warily as they exited the art museum. Selendrile guided her by the elbow while his other hand rested against her lower back in a way that felt too personal. The sun was setting and the air was cooling. When Selendrile whispered in her ear, his breath could be seen.

"To a motel." He told her in a voice that remained anonymous and cool. Alys raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Why?" She asked in bemusement. It was true that the temperature was lowering fast but she was all but immune to the cold.

"I don't need sleep." She added, as their pace began to quicken. Selendrile grinned wickedly but since he was behind Alys, she didn't see it.

"I know. I don't need it either, but I still sleep." He teased. Alys frowned, not liking the situation at all. The gold scar on her neck heated slightly but she ignored it. Her anticipation was getting the better of her. She just wanted whatever confrontation they were about to have over and done with already.

"How much farther?" She asked under her breath. A normal human would not have heard her soft inquiry, but Selendrile did.

"Shhh." He insisted. They walked a few more blocks in silence. Selendrile was leading her to a more shady part of the city. Sinister humans and dark fey lingered at nearly every corner but no one approached them.

"Selendrile," Alys warned but he ignored her.

"This way," He insisted, guiding her up a few steps to what looked like an abandoned building. It was so high up that Alys had a hard time seeing the top. Many windows on the side of the building had been shattered or boarded up. The foundation for the building looked shaky and there were no lights on.

Alys frowned, unimpressed.

"This is a motel?" She asked flatly. Selendrile looked at her expectantly but said nothing. Rolling her eyes she turned to walk away.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll stay out of your way and you can stay out of mine. I've managed on my own this long. It's been fun but why don' we just forget about-" Alys was interrupted when Selendrile took hold of her arm in a painful grip and spun her around to face him. His eyes were heated and furious.

"I can't forget about you, even if I wanted to. This is how the rules are. Don't fight me." He told her in a clipped tone. Sensing his dangerous temper, Alys nodded mutely and let Selendrile drag her into the abandoned building.

To her surprise, they entered into what looked like a sophisticated lobby. It was beautifully finished with elaborate antique furniture and lighting. The setting looked to have dated back to the late eighteen hundreds. Fey of all kind lurked around her in all sort of gaudy and inhuman clothing. Alys could sense no mortals. A joyous, yet haunting melody played quietly in the background.

Beyond the lobby, she could see various rooms off to the side where other fey had gathered. Private dining rooms, baths and sleeping quarters lined the walls of the "motel." Looking up Alys was impressed to see that the center of the building was hollow. The other twelve odd stories of the building surrounded the walls with a narrow hallway and railing. All of it floors consisted of similar rooms.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Alys turned sharply on Selendrile.

"Just where exactly have you taken me?" She asked hesitantly. Selendrile gave her a predator's grin which showed off his canine teeth.

"To a motel." His innocent tone contradicted the dangerous gleam in his eye. His hand came up and brushed boldly against the mark on her neck.

"Please be patient." He murmured in a tone that gave no room for argument. Then without further warning, he guided her to the front desk where a short hairy man thing with horns sat. Alys guessed that he was the foremen.

"Yes?" The hairy man asked. Selendrile pulled out of his pocket a silver coin. Alys could smell no metal on it and tried to understand what it was made of but before she could ask, he tossed it to the man thing. The foreman caught it and studied it.

"We're here to a rent a room. Sleeping quarters only." He told the foreman distantly. Looking up from the silver coin, the foreman nodded.

"Yes of course." Reaching in to his own pocket, the horned man thing pulled out a single key and tossed it to Selendrile. He eyed Alys suspiciously but said nothing. Alys ignored him completely.

"Fourth floor, ninth room." The foreman told them distantly. Selendrile nodded and pulled Alys along hastily. When they were out of ear shot, she couldn't help but ask.

"But how will we get to the fourth floor. I haven't seen any stairs..." Her voice died off when they approached a single elevator on the far side of the lobby. Selendrile smirked at her and pulled her along.

"Sometimes I forget that you are still human." He told her in a smug voice that she did not like at all. Alys flushed angrily and Selendrile took that moment to guide her into the elevator, which was surprisingly vacant save for the two of them.

Once they were inside the atmosphere changed dramatically. Without the loud and colorful masses of fey around them Alys became tense. Selendrile's passive amusement changed to sharp attention. His amethyst eyes never once strayed from her face. The mark on her neck became unbearable hot and Alys swore she could almost hear it whispering to her.

"Stop staring at me." She hissed at him. Selendrile's look became all the more focused and then he slowly sauntered over to her. Alys backed up until she hit the elevator wall and could go no further but to her chagrin, Selendrile continued his advance. The mark on her neck began to pulse when he leaned down and leveled his face with hers. He was the ghost of a whisper away and closing the distance between them when the elevator doors opened.

Alys squeaked and Selendrile pulled away from her with a frown.

"Come." He beckoned, grabbing hold of Alys's shoulder so that she could not escape him. As he guided her to their designated room, he whispered softly into her ear.

"Don't bother running. I'll never let you go." Alys's lip began to tremble when she heard his words, wondering at the paradox. Why did he care all of a sudden? Hadn't he left her first?

"This is our room." Seledndrile murmured against Alys's neck. His arms snaked around her middle to prevent her from walking. How did he move so fast? Her magic should have allowed her to detect his speed.

"Frustrated?" Selendrile smiled and circled around her to open the door. Inside, the room was pitch dark. Taking a step inside, Selendrile pulled Alys with him.

"Yes, very much so." She began. Once her eyes adjusted, Alys saw that their room was just as elaborate as the rest of the "motel." Their room had fine gold carpets with ivory wallpaper. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room boarded with dark cherry wood and an embroidered comforter. Beyond the room, Alys could see a nice balcony that over looked a purplish looking misted land.

"How is it that my magic seems to have no affect on you?" Alys asked. Selendrile walked farther into the room and blew on a candle. Immediately, every candle in the room became lit. Again, Alys noticed that she could detect no use of magic, even though she was sure that he used it.

"I thought I told you already. The magic coursing through your veins is mine. Just as you are." Alys's eyes honed in on Selendrile's amethyst ones.

"Excuse me?" She demanded. Inwardly she cursed herself for sounding so squawky and weak. Unknowingly, she began to walk out of the room. If Alys learned anything over the centuries, it was when to run away.

Selendrile was crazy. He couldn't mean -

"Where are you going?" The golden dragon asked. Alys shook her head.

"You heard what I said, you're mine. My magic is like a mark," Alys turned around, determined to leave.

"I don't need this." She started, but before she could move, Selendrile snuck up behind her and grabbed her middle.

"Why do you deny me? Won't you even listen." His lips whispered against the mark on her neck. Alys's knees went week.

"I used to think of you as my own personal entertainment." He continued. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. His hand began to sneak under her blouse.

"A peculiar human that was little more than a travel companion and burden to me." Alys moaned when Selendrile glided his hand over her stomach.

"But then...do you remember when you were injured and I used my saliva to heal you?" Alys's head turned to the side when Selendrile began to kiss the mark on her neck. His hand moved up to cup her breast and give it an appreciative squeeze.

"Well, lets just say your blood called out to me. It made me want to possess you in every way possible. And though I hate to admit it, I wasn't strong enough to deal with it." He whispered. His tongue lapped at the crook of her neck and Alys grinded into his hips.

"You abandoned me." She accused hoarsely. It took everything within her to focus on his words. What he was doing to her body...it felt wonderful.

"I never abandoned you." Selendrile corrected with a vicious growl. Then without warning, he bit down into her shoulder and began to lap at her blood. Alys cried out from the sharp pain and tried to move away, but Selendrile would not let her. The hand cupping her breast traveled south and slowly into her skirt.

Selendrile grinned wickedly as his hand traveled down her lower abdomen and past her womanly curls.

"You have to understand, the mark on your neck makes you mine. I've wanted you for a while. I'm more than ready for you now." Selendrile's finger worked his way into her warm center. Alys bucked her hips when he slipped a finger in her.

"You're my tie to humanity. I can't live another day without you. Even now our bodies call for one another." He confessed. Abruptly, he pulled away. Alys very nearly fell on her face. Gasping from the intoxication, she looked into his desperate eyes. They glowed warmly with sincerity. Gingerly she reached up and touched his face.

"I've never been with anyone." She confessed. Selendrile leaned into her touch, smiling knowingly.

"I know. My magic prevented any male from getting close to you. Alys, you and I are life mates." He revealed smugly. His warm hands traveled to her hips. Alys allowed him to guide her to the bed. He hesitated only once.

"I'm not sure how you will ever conceive children." He confessed mildly. Alys shrugged indifferently.

"I've lived without children for over five hundred years. I think I'll survive." She told him nonchalantly.

"But we'll work on it." He assured her and ushered her into bed.

"Now, do you have any more questions?" He asked her as his lips dipped into hers...


End file.
